My Angel
by thefrostedrose
Summary: "You hold back tears, but I don't care/ You wear fear very well, my angel." T for dark content. Amelia Bennett/the current Visiliy Romani. Horror/Angst/Romance/Crime.


_You hold the big picture so well _

_Can't you see we're going to hell? _

_- 'Back of Your Head' by Cat Power_

* * *

><p>You really do like an angel, darling.<p>

With your long, dark hair and unwavering gaze

And smooth, soft skin and long legs.

You might as well make yourself comfortable here, my angel.

You'll be staying for awhile.

* * *

><p>My angel, you try to hide your fear,<p>

But your eyes say otherwise.

Don't you know you can't hide from me?

You avoid me, and never speak.

But that'll change.

* * *

><p>Sing again, my angel.<p>

You sound so wonderful.

Don't you know I don't want to hurt you?

I just want to hear you again and again.

* * *

><p>You tremble beneath my hands.<p>

You hold back tears, but I don't care.

You wear fear very well, my angel.

I only do this to hear your voice.

* * *

><p>You leave today, my angel.<p>

Didn't you think I would notice?

You know better to disobey me, darling.

I don't want to hurt you.

But I just have to hear you again.

* * *

><p>Your screams echo throughout the house.<p>

Your voice is pleading.

But you do really sound like an angel.

You almost cry as I take you this way,

But I know you're starting to like the pain.

* * *

><p>You've changed, my angel.<p>

I knew you would.

You just keep coming back for more.

I can see it in your eyes;

You're obssesed with the pain. You crave it now.

The bruises on your heavenly body make you unique.

And your moans are so much prettier than your screams, my angel.

* * *

><p>They find us.<p>

I knew they would, after you called them.

I hide in a secret passageway.

You must've forgotten they're not just good for impassioned escapades.

The stone walls did echo your groans quite nicely, though, my angel.

The police are searching everywhere, but they won't find me.

Your son is pacing the room, trying to look for the man who could do this to his poor mother.

Your crying in Bishop's arms, holding on to him for dear life.

But tears aren't as becoming on your face as fear is.

* * *

><p>You know I'm following you, my angel.<p>

So you're always surrounded by people.

But that's all right.

I'll just bide my time, and wait.

Don't you know that if I can't have you, no one can?

* * *

><p>You're finally alone, my angel.<p>

And I know it's a trap, but I don't care.

You gasp when you hear my voice.

Start to shake when I grab your arm and drag you away.

* * *

><p>You see where we're going.<p>

You look nervous.

But, my angel, we might as well go out with a bang.

Where everyone can see us.

* * *

><p>I push past people, run up the stairs, and you can barely keep up with me.<p>

We get to the top, and I wait for Interpol and your darling Bobby to come after you.

You look at me, my angel, and say I'm a monster.

Well, now you're fate is certain.

* * *

><p>The police are too late.<p>

* * *

><p>My angel, your lovely voice pierces the sky.<p>

All of Paris can hear you.

Others scream, but none as loud and as glorious as you.

Then you stop.

I can almost hear the snap of your back, and your neck.

You'll never sing again.

* * *

><p>I'll die for my sins.<p>

You'll float right back up to heaven, my angel.

And I'll fall right back to hell.

* * *

><p><em>Explanation time? Alright, so basically what happened was the current Vasiliy Romani kidnapped Amelia Bennett, after he found out that she was on to him. He brought her away to his villa in Italy. He compares her to an angel, his angel. He turns out to be...um, sexually abusive, and says he wants to hear her 'sing', or he takes pleasure in her screams of terror. Eventually, she gets some type of Stockholm Syndrome, and in some type of S&amp;M twist, starts to like the abuse, and begins a non-forced affair with Romani, hence 'your moans are so much prettier than your screams'. Previously, Amelia snuck away and called the police, and they finally show up with Nick and Bobby Bishop, who she had been seeing before hand. Romani escapes, and starts stalking her, but she's never alone. Interpol let's her be alone, as bait for Romani. He goes after her, even though he knows it's a trap, and drags her to insert Parisian monument of your choice. She says he's a monster, and before Interpol can get there, he throws her off of Parisian monument of your choice. He says her voice can be heard across Paris, because as she falls, she's screaming so loud. The fall kills her. He will be executed for his crimes, but she'll go straight up to heaven, the angel that she is.<em>


End file.
